The purpose of this project is to study alteration in the immune system caused by malignancy and chemotherapy. Analysis of the non-specific immune system in patients cured of Hodgkin's disease with MOPP chemotherapy reveals that they are significantly immunosuppressed for greater than 12 years. An ongoing study has demonstrated that patients with active Hodgkin's disease and patients cured of Hodgkin's disease are more sensitive to a macrophage suppressor cell than normals. Further studies are underway to characterize the genetics of this increased sensitivity to suppression. Diffuse histiocytic lymphoma patients treated with similar combination chemotherapy do not have significant immunosuppression. A unique B cell defect in the immune system of patients with ovarian cancer has recently been published. The chemotherapy and immunotherapy sensitivities of an animal model of ovarian cancer have been described. Studies of combined modality therapy are currently underway. Human peripheral blood lymphocytes cytotoxic to autologous ovarian tumor are being developed in vitro. The immunosuppressive properties of chlorozotocin are being analyzed in a phase II clinical study.